Christmas Presents
by Foxflame864
Summary: Karin's all alone for Christmas and Toshiro comes by to find out why... (( bad summary but good story enjoy!))
1. Chapter 1

Okay Since its Christmas I wanted to write a fluff of Toshiro and Karin. Lets see how this goes. Also I'll try to explain somethings as the fluff goes on.

* * *

Quick Info:Yuzu and Karin's dad have died (Karin's still alive) also I'm going to say that shes in high school now and Toshiro looks a little bit older then her. So to give height difference Toshiro:5'6 Karin:5'4

* * *

 **December 24**

 ***Christmas Eve***

Karin was siting on the rail that she watched the sunset on. It had been a year since Yuzu and her dad had died and Ichigo now lived in the soul society with his wife Rukia who was now pregnant. She glanced at her phone, she was now 16 and this would be her first year alone on Christmas.

After her families death She had become cold and distant from everyone, she quiet the soccer team and just focused on her school work. Drowning herself in the school worked allowed her not to think about her dead family members. Her friends quickly stopped hanging around her and she was left on her own. Letting out a sigh she closed her phone, she thought for minute before laughing.

" I've turned into Toshiro" she muttered before standing up straight and heading home. She walked along the street looking at the different decorations that people had up for Christmas. She stopped in front of a blue house and looked at the Santa clause on the roof and the reindeer on the front thought back on a memory.

* * *

 ***Flash Back***

 **Year ago**

Karin was walking behind her nosy family as the sung deck the halls, Yuzu had ran up to her and tugged on her arm getting her attention.

"Karin look at that one the reindeer got away," Yuzu laughed Karin had joined in on the laughter. Their dad had snapped a picture yelling about how cute they where laughing and since the house made them laugh it was this years winner.

 ***Ended of Flash Back***

* * *

For the Kurosaki family it had become a tradition to walk around the neighborhood and pick which one was the best. A year a go seeing this house would of made her laugh but now it just made her sad. Not able to look at the house anymore she took off running. She didn't want to see any more decorations and think back on the memories of her family of past years because this year she was completely alone. She didn't look where she was going and ran into a street as a car came racing down the road. She looked over to see its head lights and frozen. The car wouldn't have time to stop and she couldn't get her body to move. So closing her eyes and threw her arms in front of her in a protective manner she prepared herself for the pain of being hit, but it looked like the world had other plans for her. She felt two strong arms go around her waist and pull her to the side of the road. She could feel her back against someones chest breathing fast, like trying to catch their breath. The grip she was in didn't loosen either. She glanced up slightly to see white hair at the edge of her vision but couldn't quiet see the face. She was in her thoughts trying to figure out who had saved her when a familiar voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"What the hell where you doing!? Where you waiting to get hit?!" he yelled not pleased with her. She looked down at the ground,

"...Sorry..," was all she managed to choke out. She felt him stiffen behind her.

"Karin? Are you okay" he asked worried for her. He hadn't seen her in 5 years but in the short time he spent playing soccer with her he still considered her a friend. She nodded but he wasn't convinced.

He turned her around so that he could see her face. Immediately he saw that she had been crying, "Karin why have you been crying?" he asked as he wiped the left over tears on her cheeks away. She tried to look away from him but he wouldn't allow it putting a hand on her chin so he had to look at him. After several moments of silence he sighed. Letting go of her chin he checked his soul pager for any hollow warnings, he was glad that he found none. So he flipped it closed and stuffed it back in his pocket. "Come on Karin, I'll take you home" he told her grabbing her hand and leading her in the direction of her house.

(AN: I'm not going to have her living somewhere else its just easier to uses the kurosaki Clinic because then I don't have to explain where everything is at)

They got to the clinic and went in, Toshiro noticed how quiet everything was and that there where no decorations up. Still holding her hand he walked to where the kitchen and living room where and looked around. Through the whole walk and even now Karin had stayed quiet. Turning to look to her, he saw pain and loneliness in her eyes. "Karin where is your family?" he questioned. He noticed she had flinched slightly and started to tremble. He didn't know why until she answered with,

"Dead..." He looked at her wide eyed before he hugged her.

"Karin I'm so sorry" he told her. At this she broke drown trembling she grasped in the back of his shirt and started to sob into his chest. He stroked her hair letting her cry into him.

When she had finally calmed down and pulled away from him. Her gaze was down at the ground, as she wiped away the last of her tears.

"... Thanks... Toshiro"she said slowly. She finally looked up at him and made eye contact.

"Don't worry about it... Karin why are you all alone?" he asked. "I know you said your family was dead but why aren't you with a relative or friend?"

"I-I don't have friends and I'm not sure about any relatives" She answered truthfully. Toshiro was taken back a bit by her comment. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. Not sure what he could do for her. Then a thought came to him.

"Karin I'm your friend right?" he asked she nodded.

"Yeah my last one..." she answered.

"And all your family is in the soul society correct?" She nodded again "Karin why not come to the soul society with me? We can find your family and you wouldn't be alone anymore" he offered. She had looked up at him surprised.

"Really?" she asked he nodded.

"Yeah, I just got to call back to Urahara's and tell him to get the senkimon ready there and call head captain and I'm sure you being Ichigo's sister and having a lot of spiritual pressure they can't really say no plus you got me, Rangiku. Rukia, and Renji." He told her. Her face lit up with happiness and started to smile hopping that it was all true and maybe she would be able to see Ichigo again and not be alone anymore. Toshiro called Urahara's shop and told him about it, he immediately agreed and started to set up at once. He said that he would call back and tell him how long they would have to wait. After hanging up with him. Toshiro called Head captain, after about 30 minutes about trying to convince him Ichigo had came in to talk to the head captain. Toshiro was on on speaker phone and started to tell Ichigo about everything. From then on Ichigo also was trying to convince head captain to allow Karin into the soul society. After a hour the head captain had asked,

"Where will she be staying until she can get into the Academy? She can't stay with Ichigo since he's busy with Rukia and there baby on the way, and where they are living is to small to fit another person." Ichigo and Toshiro went silent. Toshiro was waiting for Ichigo to answer but when he said nothing he sighed.

"She can stay with me until she can get into the Academy, I been a captain longer and had a chance to move to a bigger house then Ichigo." Toshiro had said. After that the head captain had sighed and given in and agreed to Karin coming to the soul society. Though they would have to wait until Urahara had the senkimon ready and another soul reaper was sent to replace Toshiro.

While Toshiro had been pleading with the head captain for a hour and a half Karin had gone to the living room and curled up in one of Yuzu's blankets and was watching TV. She heard Toshiro hang up the phone in the kitchen and walk to the living room. She looked at him questioning if she was going to be allowed into the soul society. He smirked at her before saying, "You have been granted permission from the head captain to go to the soul society." She smiled and jumped up.

"When can we leave?" she asked excitedly.

"Once Urahara has opened the modified senkimon for you and another soul reaper comes to take my place here" he answered. Even though she had to wait a little bit until she could leave she was delighted that she wouldn't be alone anymore. She couldn't stop smiling after words, then a thought popped into her head. "um Toshiro where will I be staying?" she asked. He scratched the back of his neck.

"You'll stay with me until you enter the academy and once your graduate then you can stay with that squad or buy a home somewhere" he told her. A slight blush appeared on her cheeks as she nodded Toshiro pretended not to notice but was curious why she was blushing.

"Okay thanks..." she said, Toshiro nodded.

"You should probably go pack the things you want to take" he advised. She nodded and ran up stairs to her room that she had shared with Yuzu. Toshiro watched her go up stairs before sitting on the couch and running a hand threw his hair and looking at the ceiling. "What have I gotten myself into? She's going to drive me insane, and matsumoto is going to tease me about me liking Karin" he muttered to himself worriedly. He then thought back to Karin blush earlier. "I wonder why she was blushing..." he asked going into deep thought.

Karin was in her room packing a small bag she had a computer her music and a soccer ball, she figured that she would have to wear uniforms and buy new clothes there so she only packed her favorite shirt and shorts. When she was done she sat on the bed wondering out loud.

"I'll be living with Toshiro... I;m going to die.." she muttered "How the heck am I suppose to hide my feeling when I'm living with the guy I love..." she trailed off. A few minutes later there was a knock on the door. "You can come in" she called. The door opened reviling Toshiro he walked in the room.

"Hey we have a few hours before we can leave what do you want to do?" he asked. She smiled,

"Lets watch a movie" she her bag and walking towards him. He nodded, allowing her past him. Following her done stairs, she put her bag near the door then went into the kitchen. "I'll make some popcorn while you pick a movie, I'll watch whatever so pick anything." she told him. Again he nodded and went to pick out a movie, he picked out Annabel and put in the DVD player. He hadn't seen the movie yet but heard it wasn't to bad. Karin came into the living room with the popcorn she gave him the bowl as she got Yuzu's blanket. She sat down next to him.

"So which movie did you pick?" she asked as he pressed play.

"Annabel I heard it was a good movie" he answered. She nodded,

"Yeah me too I've trying to watch it for a few years now but never found the time" she picked a hand of popcorn and ate it as the movie started. They where in the middle of the movie, Toshiro had been watching Karin the whole time. He noticed she was trembling and that she would grab onto his arm when a semi scary part came. He finally sighed after the last scare where she had basically hid behind him and hadn't let go. He didn't mind her doing all that stuff he just didn't want he to be scared.

"Karin do you want to stop the movie?' he asked softly she nodded her head immediately. As he turned off the TV his phone rang, taking it out of his pocket, he answered "Hello"

"Hitsugaya the senkimon is ready and the new soul reaper is already here"Urahara said from the other ended of the phone.

"Okay we'll be over in a couple minutes" Toshiro said before hanging up the phone. He looked at Karin who was really close to him almost as if they where cuddling. "The Senkimon is ready" he told her. She nodded and got up from her spot and pulled him up with her. They both walked to the door Karin grabbed her bag, Toshiro opened the door allowing her out and followed behind her. They walked silently to Urahara's. Both where thinking about the other. Karin was worried about how her life would go now and how should would hide her feelings from Toshiro. While Toshiro was worried about what he would do to stop Matsumoto from blabbing about his feelings to Karin and how he would act while she was living with him.

* * *

 **When they arrive at Urahara**

They had arrived and went down to the basement where everyone was waiting for them. Urahara walked up to Toshiro and Karin. He manly was talking to Toshiro as Karin looked around the basement amazed at how big it was. When the two where done talking Toshiro brought Karin out of her thoughts. "You ready to go?" he asked she nodded. Toshiro took Karin's hand in his own as Urahara explained that they had to run threw the gate. They got ready to run threw,

"Go." Toshiro and Karin ran at the same time, he had a firm grip of Karin's hand as they ran threw coming out the other side on a hill. Ichigo and Rukia where waiting for them.

Karin let go of Toshiro's hand to go hug Ichigo, Rukia went over to Toshiro and started to tease him about it.

"Ichigo! I missed you!" Karin exclaimed happily.

"Yeah, I missed you too" he told her. While they where talking Rukia was over talking to Toshiro.

"So Captain Hitsugaya, I couldn't help but notice that you where holding hands with Karin when you came threw" Rukia said. Toshiro blushed and slightly looked away before doing a fake cough.

"Well I didn't want her to run to slow, and she seemed scared before hand," he muttered embarrassed.

"Oh well how nice of you, and I suppose Karin staying at your house is also the same. I didn't even know you knew Karin before hand." Rukia commented as she watched Ichigo and Karin talk about everything that had happen since they last saw each other.

"Yeah,... Well me and Karin met briefly before, it was when I was stationed in the world of the living while Ichigo was training." He explained leaving out as many details as he could. He glanced over at Karin and a small smile appeared on his face when he saw that Karin was smiling. Rukia looked at him and just had a knowing smirk on her face. She finally interrupter Ichigo and Karin after several minutes went by.

"Ichigo its getting late, everyone should probably head home, I'm sure Karin is tired after what had happened today." She said Ichigo looked at her and nodded.

"I guess your right, but if its alright with Toshiro I would like to walk with you guys to your house" Ichigo said.

"That's fine Kurosaki, even if I said no you would come anyway." Toshiro replied before starting off in the direction of his home. Rukia and Ichigo swapped places, so Ichigo and Toshiro where walk together in front of Rukia and Karin who where talking about things.

"Hey Toshiro, I just wanted to say thanks... Because of you Karin isn't alone any more and she was able to come to the soul society. I appreciate it that you are allowing her to stay at your home to, if you want though me and Rukia can try and find a bigger place to Karin off your hands" Ichigo said to Toshiro. He kept on walking, thinking carefully on what he was going to reply.

"It's Captain Hitsugaya!" Snapped Toshiro before sighing, "It's not a problem Kurosaki, you don't have to. I enjoy having Karin around she's the only one that doesn't completely drive me insane" Toshiro replied accidentally allowing his feelings to show to much. Ichigo looked at him for several minutes thinking. _'Well if it has to be somebody, Toshiro is the best fit'_ Ichigo thought. He smirked knowingly like Rukia did before. They didn't talk the rest of the walk.

They got to Toshiro's house it was a one story house. Toshiro unlocked the door and stepped in and everyone followed. Immediately on the right side they got into the front room, that had a long couch facing a flat screen TV. They could see a dinning room table for four set up a couple yards behind the couch. Then a couple yards into the house there was a hall with two doors on the right side and one door on the left. If you kept walking into the house past the hallway on the left side of the dinning room was a small kitchen.

"If you want Karin you can go put your bag in one of those two rooms in the hall on the right" Toshiro told her. She nodded and went to do as he said. Toshiro walked into the kitchen and looked around.

"Toshiro where's your room?" Ichigo asked him. Toshiro got a tick mark on his forehead

"It's Captain Hitsugaya and my bedroom is past the dining room." Toshiro said pointing towards the dinning room, Ichigo looked where he was pointing and could see another hall with a door on the right side of the hall and another at the end of it. "My bedroom is at the end of that hall, so know need to worry Kurosaki, my bedroom is on opposite sides of the house from Karin's" Toshiro finished his statement as Karin was coming into the kitchen.

"Alright, well I got to get Rukia home, thanks again Toshiro for allowing Karin to stay here, night Karin." Ichigo said heading to the door where Rukia was standing.

"Its Captain Hitsugaya!" Toshiro said annoyed. Karin chuckled at Toshiro,

"Night Ichigo, Night Rukia" Karin called after them as they left shutting the door behind them leaving Toshiro and Karin all alone. Toshiro sighed shaking his head,

"Your brother..." he trailed off.

"Hey Toshiro why do you allow me to call you by your first name and not anyone else?" Karin asked. He stopped and thought for a moment.

"Because you aren't a soul reaper" he said looking away making some tea.

"But Orihime isn't a soul reaper and she still calls you by your last name" Karin replied. Toshiro just stayed silent not wanting to answer her. In all truth he didn't know why either, the only way he could explain it was he liked it when she called him by his first name, but by telling her that it would show to much of his feelings so he just kept silent. Toshiro finished making the tea and gave a cup to Karin as she sat down at the counter. He took a seat across from her with his own cup. They talked for a little bit before Toshiro grabbed both empty tea cups and put them in the sink.

"It's getting late Karin, you should head to bed," Toshiro advised. She nodded i response.

"Night Toshiro," Karin said walking to her room she was staying in.

"Night Karin.." Toshiro watched her walk off down the hallway. He finished cleaning up the tea cups before heading to his own room to sleep.

* * *

 **Middle of the Night**

Karin had woken up from a bad dream thinking about the movie Annabel that she had watched with Toshiro earlier. Getting up she went to where Toshiro room was and opened the door slightly.

Toshiro felt Karin's spiritual pressure at his door and woke up, he sat up and looked at her.

"Something wrong?" he asked rubbing his eyes trying to wake up a bit. She was silent for a moment before answering,

"I'msortaofscard" She muttered embarrassed. Toshiro looked at her confused.

"What was that?" he asked.

"I said I'm sortaofscared" She told him.

"Karin if you want me to understand you, you have to say things clearly." Toshiro told her still confused on what she was saying.

"I SAID I'M SORTA OF SCARED!" She yelled she didn't look him in the eye being to embarrassed for being to scared. She heard Toshiro sigh,

"What are you afraid of?" he asked.

"The movie..."was her only reply, he almost wanted to laugh but seeing her slightly shaking he got up from the bed and went over to her, he hugged her.

"You don't have to be afraid... If you want you can stay in here with me..." He said blushing.

"Really?!"

"Yeah.."

"Thank you Toshiro..."

"Don't worry about it Karin... Now come on its the middle of the night and today is Christmas." he said letting her out of the hug. He grabbed her hand and took her to one side of the bed. She got in the bed as he went to the other side and got in. He blushed as he turned to look at her, she did the same. Karin 'fell asleep first and self consciously cuddled into Toshiro. He wrapped his arms around her waist bring her close to him. He placed a kiss on her forehead. "I love you Karin..." Toshiro said before going to sleep. Unknown to him Karin had been awake the whole time and heard his confession.

"I love you too Toshiro..." she said softly before really going to sleep in his arms.

* * *

 **Christmas Day**

When Karin woke up the next morning Toshiro wasn't next to her anymore. She could feel his spiritual pressure in the kitchen, she decided to be lazy and stay in the bed a little longer, that was until she heard a knock of the front door. Toshiro came into the room and looked at her,

"It's Ichigo" he said she nodded and went to where she should have been sleeping. When she was in her room Toshiro opened the door for Ichigo.

"Morning Toshiro, came by to check on Karin," he said.

"Check on her? I'm sure she can take care of herself and if she needed any help I could easily help her out," Toshiro stated as he let Ichigo into the house.

"What I mean is I'm checking that you two aren't doing anything" Ichigo corrected.

"And what would we be doing?" Toshiro asked slightly annoyed.

"I don't know your a guy and she's a girl, you know what I'm not going to spell it out for you" Ichigo said studiedly. Toshiro smirked becoming amused of the situation. Karin walked out of her room full dressed and crossed her arms across her chest while leaning on the wall in the hall way .

"What are you doing here Ichigo?" she asked,

"I don't want to explain it again..." Ichigo trailed

"He came to check that we weren't doing anything.." Toshiro told her. With this Karin punched Ichigo.

"You idiot, first off I can do what ever I want with who ever I want and two Really! Do you not trust me?" she yelled Ichigo stood there stunned before gulping and backing up.

"Well I see everything is okay here so I'll be leaving, oh I'll be exspecting you guys at noon" Ichigo said really fast then flashed stepped away, Toshiro chuckled before heading into the kitchen.

"Karin breakfast is ready" he placed a plate on the counter with food on it. She sat down and started to eat the food that Toshiro had set for her.

"Hey Toshiro, I heard something interesting last night..."Karin said Toshiro stiffened try to think what she could of heard.

"Oh... And what was that?" he asked.

"Well I heard someone loved another, and tried to hide it from the other person..." she told him.

"w-what..." he stuttered as he took her dish and started to clean it in the sink. Karin came up behind him,

"You know last night... I was awake" she whispered into his ear.

"Y-you where?!" he turned to look at her. She had a smirk on her face.

"Yep, and want to know something..." she replied. He slowly nodded. "I love you too" she looked away from him now embarrassed by what she was doing. She was going to back away but Toshiro stopped her and captured her lips. When they broke apart Karin had a smile on her face.

"I'm glade you return my feelings" he spoke softly to her. Grabbing her hand Toshiro lead her to a desk he had and opened the top drawer taking out a long skinny box. "I was going to give this to you later, but I think now would be a better time" he said blushing and gave her the present. Karin opened it to see a charm necklace, it was of a chines dragon with a stone that looked like a diamond in the eyes and with the tail curled around another one. "The stone is ice from Hyourinmaru, it will change color when I'm hurt healing and when I'm perfectibility fine. Karin handed him the necklace and his face dropped.

"Put it on me?" she asked, at realization he smiled and nodded. She turned around for him and he placed it on her neck and clipped it. When he was done he stepped away from her, she turned to him and smiled. "Thank you Toshiro, I love it" she thanked him with a quick kiss. His grin never left,

"We better get to Ichigo's before he does something crazy" Toshiro advised Karin nodded in agreement. The both walked to Ichigo's and when they arrived there was a surprised waiting there for Karin.

"Karin!" Yuzu yelled running to her to give her a hug isshin was just yelling about how all there family was one again. Rukia and the Kurosaiks mom where in the kitchen getting food. After they all sat down and talked Isshin with his wife, Ichigo with Rukia and Toshiro and Karin.

* * *

Sorry about the crappy ending I kinda of didn't know how to end it so this is how it ended maybe when I get more experience on writing I'll be able to come back and write this better.


	2. Authors Note!

Hi i'm so sorry its been quiet sometime since I have looked at this story and since I am on summer break I will be trying to read it and either continue it or I might restart it and added more details and try and make it so that it flows better.

If anyone has any ideas about what I can do to the story they would be greatly appreciated and I will try to work them in, though the plot will probably stay the same

thank you for your understanding!

~Foxflame864


End file.
